Don't make me laugh
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: When Azula and her friends aren't busy hunting down Aang and Zuko, what do they do to amuse themselves? Full of tickle fluff
1. Chapter 1

_**DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH**_

_**Ziggy's Corner: This is a silly little thing I decided to write. What do three fire nation girls who are chasing two traitors and four enemies of the state do when there are no action? Take each other on, but since their skills far eclipse the others' there's no chance for a with weapons and talents, so what to do then? You'll see.**_

"Honestly Ty Lee, what are you, five?" Azula growled. They were all tired, or at least bored out of their minds. The avatar and his friends were no where to be found for a good three weeks, and Zuzu and her fuddy duddy uncle were missing even longer than that. To pass the time, the three decided to challenge each other to see who was the best… as if there was any question.

"What, I can't match you in fire bending, neither can Mai, neither of you can beat me in acrobatics, and neither you nor I could match Mai with her blades."

"But what you want to do is so damn infantile," Azula growled.

"Scared Azula?" the perky girl asked.

"This is just plain stupid, whose going to let someone tickle them until they give up?" Mai said with a sigh.

"Using my skills, I can paralyze each person, including myself so they can't get away." She looked at Azula, "Of course I understand if you're frightened Azula."

"I am not scared, this is just stupid," the princess growled.

"I smell opossum chicken," Ty Lee smirked.

"Ty Lee," Azula growled, lightning beginning to flow from her fingers.

"Oh, well why not," Mai sighed, taking both the other girls back.

"You must be joking me," Azula growled.

"No, not really. It could be fun." Ty Lee beamed and grabbed her friend in a tight squeeze. "But we need some kind of timer to see who could last the longest." She smirked at the shocked Fire Princess.

Ty Lee dashed to her tent, and pulled out some candles. "They pop with each minute," she said with a big smile.

"Then who should go first?" Mai asked, looking at the princess.

"Ty Lee seemed so adamantly into this, I would suggest she does," Azula smiled with a grin. Ty Lee turned pale a little bit and stared at the other two girls. "Come now, you suggested it."

Ty Lee gulped and felt butterflies in her stomach. Azula had a point. "You guys will be gentle, right?"

"Of course, you're our friend," Azula said, in a mock tone of sincerity.

Ty Lee laid down and went to paralyze herself, but stopped, "Oh, just in case you can't take any more, you have to say something nice to stop it," she looked at the girls, Azula paling. "About Zuko," she giggled. She paralyzed herself, and then began to wonder if she had gone too far as Azula looked at her as if she was a piece of steak.

The princess walked around her in circles, making sure she was truly paralyzed, and then looked at Mai. "You sure this is what you want?" Ty Lee nodded however much she could. With a move of fluid, Azula zipped off Ty Lee's slippers, and Mai seemed to appear near her waist. "Then here we go."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ziggy's Corner: Ty Lee is first, can she withstand the game? Let's find out!**_

Azula looked down at Ty Lee's feet. Mai watched the princess, waiting for her go. With a smile, Azula ran a single, sharp nailed finger down the middle of her foot. Ty Lee's face flinched but there wasn't much of a giggle. She stroked the sole again this time rolling it up and pulling it down. Ty Lee's foot twitched, and her lips were pulling into a slight smile, but it wasn't enough.

Mai waited, and grabbed her friend's knees. She squealed and Mai found herself smiling. She quickened the pace, and slowed down, and slowly moved up her legs, until she was back at the waist. Ty Lee was giggling now, and Mai could see that Azula was now dancing three fingers right in the middle of Ty Lee's foot. With a shimmer in her eye, Mai turned down and worked on her other foot, using all fingers to stroke and wiggle. Ty Lee squealed and turned her head away, but they hadn't broke her yet.

"Come on, Ty Lee, it's only a matter of time before we find your weak spot," Mai teased. "Just give in."

"You guys really suck at this," Ty Lee giggled. The tickling was strong, but she was determined to fight it off. A minute had passed, and she was sure she could really fight it off.

"I think I know where it might be," Azula said, leaving the foot, and walking up, kneeling down over her head. "Let's see, what about here?" she asked, slowly scraping her nails on Ty Lee's defenseless under arms.

"Azzulllaahahahaha!" the cute little fire nation girl screamed, trying to roll away. Her eyes rolled, as her friend poked and prodded. "Not there," she pleaded.

"Ready to give up already? It's only been a minute in a half," Azula said, her fingers sliding down to her ribs. She found herself smiling as Ty Lee slightly thrashed and screamed as she tickled. Mai was now tickling her toes, running her nails between the toes. "Give up," Azula sang.

"No," Ty Lee giggled.

"Then you leave me with no choice." Azula walked over to the stomach, and drew a circle around it. From the reaction of Ty Lee she knew she was close. Feeling a little bit mean spirited, she wrote out on her friend's stomach as slowly as she could, "Does this tickle?"

"Yes, yes!" Ty Lee was screaming now, the sensation was getting to her now. Three minutes had passed.

"But I'm sure not as bad as this," Azula chuckled, dancing her fingers over the stomach. "Have I reached your worse spot yet?" Ty Lee could no longer answer, she was laughing too hard, as Mai and taken up the left flack of her abdomon, rolling her fingers around her ribs.

Azula giggled and her eyes shone darkly. "How about this?" she asked, wiggling her finger slowly in Ty Lee's belly button. The perky girl in pink broke free long enough of the paralysis, that she shot up, her face beat red, her eyes bulging. "That's it, isn't it?" Two fingers wiggled, and now Mai was also attacking the edges of it, dipping her fingers in and out extremely slowly.

"No, no," Ty Lee giggled, gasping for breath.

"Just saw something nice, we know you can do it," Azula said. Both girls attacked her belly button, wiggling, sliding their fingers in and out. Azula drew small circles around it, growing close to it, and pulling away to increase the anticipation. Five minutes had past.

It was too much. "Zuko has a nice singing voice," Ty Lee cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry did she just give up?" Azula teased, laying on her side, playing with her friend's stomach and belly button.

"I'm not sure," Mai said with a smirk.

"I give, up!" Ty Lee screamed at the top of her lungs, "I GIVE UP!" Mentally she found the will to undo her paralysis and pulled away. "I give up," she gased, holding her stomach. "I give up already!"

Azula looked at the candle. "Five minutes, twenty two seconds," she said. "You know Ty Lee, you really ought to have worn something else. That outfit just leaves you too weak in a game like this.

"Laugh all you want, but it's Mai's turn now," Ty Lee said. She shot forward and hit Mai as quickly as a panther hit a moving piece of meat.

"Wait, why is it my turn?" The female sniper asked.

"Because I want to leave Azula for last," Ty Lee said, glaring at the princess.

"That being said," Azula said, removing Mai's shoes, and redoing the candle, "let's begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ziggy's Corner: Mai is up, is she strong willed, or will she break faster than Ty Lee? Let's find out. **_

Ty Lee was ready for some pay back. Mai had attacked her in some of her weakest parts, and she was ready to show her up. "Coochi coo," she giggled, tickling Mai's ears and nose with her pony tail."

"Oh no, please… don't," Mai sighed. "It's too much!" She watched as Azula attacked her feet, and knees, and rolled her eyes. "You guys are so lame, this is like being tickled by a fish."

"You're going to pay for that," Azula growled. She put on the pressure to her feet and heels, but Mai continued to lay there stone faced. The princess worked for two minutes at her feet, and toes, but with no luck. "You are ticklish, aren't you?" Azula asked.

"You'll just have to keep working to find out," Mai teased.

They worked just about everywhere, and didn't get much of a guffaw. Ty Lee was about to give up, when a thought passed through her mind. Using her blade, she cut Mai's sleeves and tossed them aside. "What are you doing?" Mai shouted.

"Let's try this," Ty Lee giggled. Picking up her pony tail she gently brushed it against Mai's smooth under arms, which were laying defenseless and unmoving. "Now, coochi coo!" she teased.

The explosion was instantaneous. Mai screamed and nearly chocked on her rising spit as she laughed. "No, not fair!" she cried.

Azula was a little shocked. But her wicked streak reappeared. She thought she had heard that Mai was ticklish. Now she knew it was only her friend's bare under arms that were ticklish. Her nails drew sharp, tight circles under the arms, and Mai screamed, shaking her only moveable part, her head.

"We know you like Zuko," Ty Lee giggled. "Just say something nice!"

"Bite me," Mai laughed. The tickling was intense. It was harder than she thought, as Azula was no kneeding her left armpit, and keeping her eyes on her face the whole time. Still, it was nearly fifteen minutes, and they had just gotten her to laugh forty seconds ago. "I've won anyway," she laughed. "You might as well just stop!"

"It doesn't work that way," Ty Lee said, drawing a happy face with her finger in her friend's underarm. "You have to give up!

"I refuse to quite!" Mai screamed.

Ty Lee rose to her feet, and pulled Azula aside, whispering to her. Mai frowned, regaining her breath, watching her evil friends watch her. When they came back, Azula knelt by her head, and Ty Lee sat down her her hips, careful not to put too much weight onto Mai's bones. "You ready?" she asked Azula.

The two counted to three, looked down at Mai, and simultaneously attacked one pit at the same time, not one hand, not five fingers, but four hands, twenty fingers teasing, poking, prodding, sliding down Mai's underarms. To make matters worse, they never stayed in the same place for more than a few seconds, dashing between the two underarms. And to put the icing on the cake, they'd speed up the tickling, only to tone it down, and speed it up. Then Azula would tickle fast and stroke, and Ty Lee would tickle slow and gentle, and then they would switch their roles, Azula attacking slow, Ty Lee tickling fast. All Mai could do was laugh.

Twenty minutes from when it began, Mai rolled her eyes up, gasping for air, "Zuko has nice hair!" she screamed, her voice echoing through the valley. The two girls stood up, flexed their sore fingers, and gave each other a high five.

"I knew it," Azula said. "Not even you could withstand too much."

"True," Mai said, gasping and groaning for air. "But I still have the top spot in this game, and I do believe it's your turn next!"

Azula had forgotten all about that, and had determined to try and weezle out of it somehow, but Ty Lee had expected that too. Her fingers shot forward, pressing on certain pressure points, bringing Azula down. "You two wouldn't" she hissed.

"A game is a game!" Ty Lee said.

Mai relit the candle, and looked at her fallen friend and princess. "And with that, let the games begin!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ziggy's Corner: And now the princess herself is at the mercy of her friends' mercy. Will they show her any? Let's see!**_

Ty Lee was really, really ready for this! Azula had really tormented her when it was her tear, not the girl in pink was ready to show just how talented in this game she truly was. She had held back when tickling Mai, because she didn't want to show her hand too early. "This is going to be fun," she said, the same grin on her face as had been there when she had soared down on the water bender and her brother during their air bison's hair was shedding.

"Do your worse," Azula growled. "If you think you can."

Mai attacked her friend's ribs, pressing and kneeding them watching the princess bit her lips, and close her eyes. "That's not going to work," Mai teased. "I know this is one of your worse areas," she giggled.

"How?" Ty Lee asked, tickling the inside of Azula's left ear. She was holding her head to the side, to keep her from turning it away.

"We would get into tickle fights, when we were little, back when I had more than one tickle spot." Mai concentrated on the ribs and moved down to the hips and to her stomach, tickling her soft and hard, two minutes later, Ty Lee stood up, pulled a feather she had gotten some where out, and stroked her down her neck, and up her wrists.

"What kind of person are you Ty Lee?" Azula laughed, finally three minutes later, you never use your hands."

Ty Lee tickled with her pony tail and her feather, and joined in the tummy tickling, giggling with glee to find out Azula's navel was as ticklish as her's was. "Give up!" she sang.

"I don't give up," Azula laughed, her face turning red.

"Then you force my hand," Ty Lee giggled. She walked up, passing Mai, who was attacking Azula's ankles. Ty Lee gripped one of Azula's feet and held it tight. "Last chance," she sang.

"Ty Lee, you are such a dork," Azula snapped.

"That calls for some under arm tickling," Mai joked, poking her friend's pits.

"Stop!" Azula cried. "Seriously, I can't take any more!"

"Then you are really going to hate this!" Ty Lee said, taking the feather and tapping underneath Azula's toe nails. As expected, Azula went bizerk. She was actually able to kick her feet, and Ty Lee only was capable of keeping up the attack because Mai held her legs down, sitting on them to tickle her knees. Ty Lee continued to tap at the toe nails.

"I can't breathe!" Azula cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"Then give up!" Mai said.

"A princess of the Firihahahire Nation does noahahahot give uhuhuhup!" Azula cried, trying to bite her lips.

It was pointless, ten minutes after she began, Azula knew she could not hold out. "I love Zuko," she cried. The torture stopped immediately as her friends' jaws dropped. "I mean it, I was always jealous of him."

"Jealous of him for what?" Mai asked. Ty Lee undid the paralysis and Azula stood up. "Not being the favored, he was practically able to do whatever he wanted. Everyone expected him to be the black sheep, the joke of the family, the embarrasment. It made him strong."

"You're strong Azula," Ty Lee said, not expecting this.

"By birth, I didn't have to try. It was like I was cursed with it," Azula said. "I… I love my brother, he's an actual person, not a poster for someone else's agenda. His own person." Tears, not of strain, but of actual feelings poured forth. "I can't do it."

Her friends looked at each other. "What?" Mai asked.

"I'm not going to be a puppet for my father, like he wanted. I'm not going to attack my own brother because he wants me to." She looked at them. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to side with the oppostion, like my brother, or uncle more than likely have, I won't be a traitor, but I won't be a mindless puppet now."

"So what now?" Ty Lee asked. "I guess we could go back to my circus, he might not be able to find us for a while."

Azula didn't know what now. But she knew one thing, her Azula, picking up Elephant girafee poop? "Ty Lee dear," she said with a smile. "Don't make me laugh."

_**This ended a little differently than I thought it would, but I guess it means it might be a pretty good story. We see Azula find some hope for her humanity, but also keep some of her snobbery too! And how about Mai, we knew she was a tough girl, now that she won the game, we know just how tough! I hope you enjoy this! I had fun writing it!**_


End file.
